Dilemas de Um Anjo
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Castiel foi enviado para difícil missão e deveria cumpri-la com facilidade. O problema é que ele não estava preparado para Dean Winchester. As dúvidas começam e Castiel precisa se lembrar do que veio fazer. Presente Natal para Aria do NFF - DASTIEL.


**Dilemas de um Anjo**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Presente de Natal para Aria, do Need For Fic**

Fandom: Supernatural - Dastiel (Dean e Castiel)  
Categoria: Missing Scene, POV, Songfic, Após 3a temporada (Dead Souls - Nine Inch Nails)  
Advertências: Conteúdo adulto devido a temática homossexual.  
Classificação: PG-13  
Capítulos: Oneshot  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: Castiel foi enviado para uma difícil missão e deveria cumpri-la com facilidade, afinal de contas era um anjo. O problema é que ele não estava preparado para Dean Winchester. As dúvidas começam e Castiel precisa se lembrar do que veio fazer.

Disclaimer: Supernatural é obra inspirada de Eric Kripke e obviamente não é minha ou wincest seria o tema central. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Beta Reader: Lucy Gaunt

**Dilemas de um Anjo**

**Castiel's POV  
**

Não há muito que eu tenha para contar, nem há muito que eu queira contar. Creio que não tenho suficiente tempo de "vida" para compreender totalmente todas as insanidades que tem perpassado minha mente desde que tive o dever de resgatar Dean Winchester.

Não sou uma pessoa, não na acepção terrena da coisa, aliás, a única convicção que eu tinha e que ainda não foi destruída foi sobre a existência de meu Pai, de Deus, porque, todas as outras...

Sabem quando você tem absoluta certeza, embora todos falem que a certeza absoluta não existe, e é obrigado a ver tudo sob outra ótica e descobre com cara de coisa alguma que tudo que ensinaram e disseram não é daquele jeito?

Essa é minha atual situação.

Someone take these dreams away  
Alguém leve embora esses sonhos  
That point me to another day  
Que me apontam para um outro dia  
A duel of personalities  
Um duelo de personalidades  
That stretch all true reality  
Que expandem toda a verdadeira realidade

Tinha que ser com alguém tão cheio de defeitos e tão insuportável quando Dean. Obviamente que eu não podia adivinhar, antes de estar com ele, o quanto aquele turrão desbocado pode ter de valor em sua alma inquebrantável.

Eu sou um anjo, um soldado, um ser criado para defender as hostes celestiais e virei babá de humano.

O problema é quando o serzinho maníaco e irônico e cínico e sacana do qual estou incumbido passa a ser tão fascinante que eu não enxergo mais meus deveres com tanta clareza.

Tal como eu, ele sabe o que é lutar, o que é viver e, ironia, sabe o que é morrer. E tem um "anjo" protetor que me lança olhares antisociais para não usar outra palavra. Estou mentindo. Os olhares de Sam passam bem perto de ameaça de morte...

Uma mística estranha ronda esses irmãos. Dean e Sam Winchester são como um conto, uma lenda. No começo era mais fácil, afinal de contas era apenas trazer Dean de volta do inferno e colocá-lo no lugar certo para desempenhar seu papel. Não era fácil? Só invadir o inferno, derrotar sei lá quantas almas repletas de malignidade e vir. Pronto, rápido e certeiro!

E eu, o bom soldadinho do Senhor, teria cumprido minha missão quando ele finalmente aceitasse o que tinha que fazer e...

Eu já disse que nada é simples com os irmãos Winchester e menos ainda com aquele cabeça dura e pensamentos pervertidos do Dean?

O problema é que ele, Dean, não foi criado para obedecer. Quem me dera! Oh, não, ele tem o riso irônico, a postura cínica e o ar beligerante de quem está lutando há anos! Há anos!

Bem, eu também luto há anos... Na verdade séculos, mas deixemos isso para lá. Só sei que Dean é um oponente e tanto. E eu o admiro. Cheguei até aqui após duras batalhas e eu jamais desisto de minhas batalhas. Ou jamais deveria desistir.

Só que estou ficando cansado de lutar "esta" batalha em particular. Que vergonha para um anjo...

They keep calling me  
Eles continuam me chamando  
Keep on calling me  
Continuam me chamando  
They keep calling me  
Eles continuam me chamando  
Keep on calling me  
Continuam me chamando  
They keep calling me  
Eles continuam me chamando

Posso ver e sentir coisas que nenhum outro pode. Posso me lembrar de tantas almas quantas são as daqueles que já venci em combate. Não me arrependo de nenhuma das mortes que causei. Eu sei bem o que nasci para fazer. Não tenho ilusões há muito tempo. Digamos que só tenho minha fé e olha que ela está bem abalada por esses dias. Ora, que confusão...

Guerreiro.

Assassino.

Anjo Sagrado do Senhor.

Engraçado, eu posso ouvir as vozes que sobem do inferno para me amaldiçoar. Só que também posso ouvir os agradecimentos de todos aqueles que eu pude salvar.

Deve ser isso que se chama equilíbrio... Algo que eu não tenho, não muito. Não exatamente nesses tempos. E é tudo culpa de...

DEAN WINCHESTER!

Eu o salvei do inferno apenas para ele me jogar num inferno pior... Ah, se ninguém entendeu ainda, isso é o mais perto de dizer que estou louco por ele que vou chegar. Eu estou apaixonado por ele. Um anjo apaixonado. A coisa mais ridícula!

Não, eu não PENSEI isso! Certo, estou sendo um tanto infiel aos meus sentimentos e um anjo deve ao menos saber o que sente. Não gosto de perder meu juízo, se é que eu ainda tenho algum, mas bem que eu podia ter uma crise e começar a xingar os piores palavrões.

Oh, sim, eu sei palavrões. Aprendi mais da metade com aquele homem! E agora estamos APENAS no meio do apocalipse e eu com tanta coisa para fazer estou aqui parado feito um molóide esperando ele voltar com comida.

Num quarto de motel.

Eu podia muito bem morrer e deixar tudo isso para trás... Só que seria contra minha fé e se eu a perder, não serei mais digno de ser chamado de anjo. Era tão mais fácil antes... Apenas lutar, matar, vencer e pronto.

Tão fácil...

DROGA DE DEAN WINCHESTER!

When figures from the past stand tall  
Quando figuras do passado se levantam  
And mocking voices ring the hall  
E vozes que zombam circulam pelo corredor  
Imperialistic house of prayer  
Casa de orações imperialista  
Conquistadors who took their share  
Conquistadores que pegaram sua parte

Ele não chega nunca e ficar sozinho tendo crise mental séria seguida de vontade de me teletransportar para o meio do oceano não é muito salutar. Deus ficaria horrorizado comigo.

Se eu soubesse onde meu Pai está iria correndo para os braços dele chorando minhas dores de primeiro amor...

Oh, sim, eu nunca amei antes! E nunca foi um problema antes. Por que eu nunca sentia nada mesmo... Er, isso está horrivelmente confuso...

E, por Deus, estou admitindo que o amo? Eu preciso de uma dose de uísque. Duas talvez e, não, anjos não bebem! Só que anjos também não deveriam ser colocados no mesmo continente que Dean Winchester! Aquilo não é um homem, é uma criação do demônio para desencaminhar pobres querubins!

- "Estou mais ridículo do que seria possível..." Falo para mim mesmo olhando para cima, sem saber absolutamente o que fazer. Ou melhor, eu sei o que devo fazer, ninguém perguntou se é o que eu quero fazer...

Não! Ver-me na cama com Dean não é um pensamento puro! Um uísque! Não, melhor três... Ando pelo quarto e abro o pequeno frigobar. Estou ficando perito em quebrar regras. Ah, sim, isso TAMBÉM eu aprendi com aquela coisa que eu tenho que cuidar. Coisa é?

Um homem e tanto. Aliás não sei bem se é alguma ironia de Lúcifer que eu tenha que estar fascinado por um homem.

E que homem...

Ok, agora estou tendo crises gays! E eu nem sei o que é sexo, quanto mais o que é sexo gay!

- "Oh, Lord..." Viro a bendita garrafa de uísque todinha. É muito pequena. Será que tenho resistência para bebida? Eu sei lá o que eu tenho!

Poderiam também ter me dado uma missão onde eu morresse e pronto. Nunca me perguntaram mesmo se eu tenho medo de morrer.

Talvez devessem me perguntar se não tenho medo de viver.

Todos os meus momentos foram de dedicação à causa de meu Deus. Todos os meus momentos foram de árduas lutas, infinitos treinamentos e profunda reflexão.

Por que estou aqui? Por que estamos aqui?

Quem vai sobreviver a toda essa batalha? Por que sinceramente, estou ávido de respostas e não tem ninguém no tele-anjo para responder...

Por que eu sou apenas mais um? Ah, não posso ser mais um. Afinal de contas eu estou gamado em Dean Winchester!

Dou-me conta que realmente agora tenho certeza de que sou apenas mais um...

Alguém já reparou que ele tem uma boca de abalar convicções religiosas? E também o resto inteiro não é nada mal... Ele estava nu quando eu o "pesquei" do inferno.

Glorioso! Essa cara de safado e pervertido lembrando dele nu veio de onde mesmo? Eu pensava que anjos eram puros! Bom eu pensava um monte de coisas e me descobri totalmente errado...

Aliás, acho que meio mundo teria crises se conhecesse melhor os anjos. Não somos armas mortais para sermos delicados e bonzinhos. Não me imagino pulando em nuvens com jeito de algodão doce e tocando harpa numa camisolinha branca...

Agora estou assustado! Que visão foi essa que me veio à mente?

Dean com ar angelical me esperando numa nuvem?

- "Vejamos se eles entregam mais uísque." Alcoolismo é doença, sim eu sei. Só que no momento a opção é ter uma ataque histérico sonhando com Dean Winchester ou beber.

Melhor beber... Pelo menos até que algum outro anjo apareça com mais ordens. Na verdade, não ando muito convicto de que as ordens devam ser obedecidas, mas mesmo assim eu ao menos as escuto.

They keep calling me  
Eles continuam me chamando  
Keep on calling me  
Continuam me chamando  
They keep calling me  
Eles continuam me chamando  
Keep on calling me  
Continuam me chamando

Um calor bem grande vai se espalhando, afinal de contas ainda não comi e já se foram três garrafinhas de uísque. Vão me deixar com problemas no fígado. Se eu tivesse um...

Bom, esse corpo tem um fígado. Ah, sinceramente? Sei lá se vou estar vivo amanhã! Será que esse corpo agrada Dean? Por que, ele não tem marcas, é ate bonitinho. O problema sou eu, minha alma, e não meu corpo. Tenho cicatrizes e feridas na alma para estarrecerem qualquer um. Ainda bem que ele não pode ver.

Então ele entra porta adentro com aquele ar beligerante dele. Uma imponente figura de semblante decidido. Por alguma grande ironia, sei reconhecer nele a rara honra daqueles que lutam por ideais e que tem uma linda alma.

E não foi apenas pela alma de Dean que me apaixonei...

- "Castiel? Tudo bem? Por que está me olhando com essa cara de idiota? Ah, eu esqueci, é sua única cara."

A risada dele me faz sorrir de leve. Ele é assim... Direto demais, mas lindo por dentro. Ora a quem eu quero enganar? Ele é lindo inteiro... Respeito e admiro quem é assim e não posso negar que ele me intriga, fascina e impressiona.

- "Está tudo bem, Dean. O que trouxe para comer?" Diálogos pueris podem ser meu refúgio. Oculto meu olhar do dele, não é hora dele ver o quanto meus olhos brilham por causa dele. E se alguém chegar com novidades não posso estar tão desprotegido. Dean me causa tanto efeito que até esqueço quem sou. Só que "eles" lá em cima, não esquecem...

They keep calling me  
Eles continuam me chamando  
Keep on calling me  
Continuam me chamando  
They keep calling me  
Eles continuam me chamando  
Keep on calling me  
Continuam me chamando

Será que ele é meu maior desafio? Será ele a barreira que preciso vencer para ter certeza de que sou um dos melhores da elite do Senhor? Para mostrar a esse tenebroso exército comandado por Lúcifer que não somos figurinhas fáceis de serem descartadas?

Será essa minha vitória emblemática, a vitória que precisamos para termos condições de continuar avançando? Vencer meu próprio coração?

É você, Dean Winchester, quem vou ter que subjugar para dar paz à Terra? Ou será que não sou tão puro e tudo que busco é paz para mim e amenizar a dor que abunda em meu coração doente de amor? Será que é a ele que tenho que subjugar ou é a mim mesmo perdido num corpo humano, tendo emoções humanas e achando tudo muito errado embora sinta que é certo?

Será que quando tudo isso acabar nossas almas imortais irão finalmente atingir a suprema paz do dever cumprido?

Ou seria ele meu último obstáculo à redenção das mortes horríveis que já presenciei e, pior, já causei?

Talvez não seja nada disso e eu apenas seja um cretino bárbaro que adora empunhar a bandeira de ser um anjo para matar.

Em nome de quem?

Em nome de Deus!

Eu sou dos únicos que não despreza a raça humana e me vejo agora enredado pelos olhos verdes dele. Como eu poderia desprezar os sentimentos lindos que ele tem? A gana de vencer, a hombridade, a certeza de estar fazendo o melhor possível?

- "Hey, Cas, tudo bem mesmo? Se tiver alguma notícia horrorosa fale depois. Eu adoro hamburguer e esses parecem ótimos."

Como ele pode já ter visto tudo que viu e ainda parecer uma inocente criança? Como?

- "Vamos apenas comer, Dean. Estou um pouco estranho hoje." E totalmente apaixonado por ele...

- "Tudo bem. Eu não sou dos mais normais mesmo. Quem pode ter seu próprio anjo particular lindo e forte após morrer, ir pro inferno, voltar... Somos qualquer coisa, menos normais."

E ele ri daquele jeito dele e eu não consigo não rir também. Ele me chamou de lindo e forte e meu coração acabou de ferver. Temos deveres, não posso... Eu não posso te amar tanto assim, Dean...

* * *

Nota: Bem, já que o final do ano deixa todo mundo ocupado, eu publiquei apenas no Need For Fic a maioria das minhas novas fanfics de Supernatural, mas vou viajar então preciso por algumas aqui também para quem não é do fórum. Nunca havia escrito com esse ship e realmente não é fácil para mim. Adoraria ter feito algo menos inocente, como é meu estilo, mas o Castiel é um anjo casto, não é mesmo? Beijos a todos que lerem e, se puderem deixar review, eu estou precisando de salário de ficwriter neste final de ano XD


End file.
